


The Humanity of Lorien

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, ImaginexHobbit, Lorien - Freeform, Reader Insert, Rivendell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human child is orphaned and adopted by the Lord and Lady of LothLorien</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.
> 
> Inspired by imaginexhobbit.tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human child is orphaned and adopted by the Lord and Lady of LothLorien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.
> 
> Inspired by imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com

A birth of a human child and the death of her parents, and the longing for her child. That's all it took for Celeborn to take action, when he saw that his wife was forlorn for their daughter. 

Galadriel naturally missed their daughter when she went to live in Rivendell with her husband Elrond. The birth of grandchildren was of joy to the lord and lady. 

But since their daughter, Celebrian's passing to the Grey Havens, saddened his wife and that also saddened him. He could not have foreseen what would happen from the idea. Galadriel had foreseen the orphaning of a human child by orcs, in her mirror, she told her husband.

He knew what an opportunity this was. Celeborn, escorted by Haldir, a seasoned Marchwarden, immediately went to the child and brought her to Lothlorien. This was done in hopes to benefit the child and his wife, until a suitable new family could be found for her.

When Galadriel took one look at you, this newly orphaned child her husband and his Marchwarden presented to her, and she smiled. 

Knowing what her husband had hoped for. She however had no intention, now, of letting the child go back to the humans, even though she knew this child would eventually pass as humans do. So, without a word, she adopts you, and Celeborn is confounded but knows better than to argue with his beloved wife. He too missed having children around. 

So it was no great surprise when Galadriel told her husband and Lothlorien, Elrond, and their grandchildren, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohi that they had adopted this girl-child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, and please comment. I'd like to hear what you'd think.


	2. Calming Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining, and Haldir tries to calm you. And Arwen comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. If you have suggestions, or requests/prompts please let me know. Inspired by selected imagines from imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com

"Shhh! Oh little one, stop crying! You're safe!" Haldir coo'd at the little baby girl bundled in his arm. He wasn't sure why the lady asked him to watch her.

Elflings rarely cried this much, if at all. He certainly couldn't remember his brothers crying like this in their lives as Elven children.

He wondered at how something that small make that much noise and mess. Haldir was fortunately learned quickly and could easily get you clean up.

It was a heavy thunder rainstorm outside. Haldir unbothered by the preceding heat or the torrential rain that now had brought down the heat. You were grateful for the respite from the heat, and found the sound of the rain soothing.

Arwen came into the nursery. The renown Elf beauty came to meet you. She was fond of children but didn't get many chances to spend much time with children. Elf children age at a similar rate as human children, but will remain in youth when they've reached their 'adulthood'. Elves reach adulthood between 50-100 years. Haldir and Arwen were both well over a millennium of age each. As were most of the elves you lived among.

You cried when Haldir carried you too close to the rain that got you wet, but you cried when he carried you too far from the rain.

Arwen smiles and chuckles, "Haldir, let me hold the child a moment. Try and place the rocking chair here" she picks a spot about two feet away from the window, as she sits there, "and please open the window just a bit?"

He does, and he hands her a blanket to wrap around you, "here, a blanket, my lady!"

"Thank you Mellon-nin! There little one, how's that?" She coos at you.

You quiet and calm easily, happy to be held by the granddaughter of your new mother. Your new niece. Haldir cares for you, but he was happy to let the Lady Evenstar have a turn to hold you, she looked so happy, and you so peaceful.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Haldir asks the lady in awe.

"When Aragorn was young, he was calmed also by the rain!" Answered the dark haired beauty.

Haldir smiles, remembering meeting the lad in Rivendell, "how is he?" asking smiling.

Arwen smiles brightly, "Same as usual, he's doing well now, a grown man. I remember when he was young, he couldn't sit still when he should, he sat still when he should have been practising his sword fighting. He was a good student, and a good lad that has grown to become a great man!"

Haldir sat on the full bed in the room that was your nursery. You had, of course a baby crib and furniture suited and needed for a nursery, but also furniture that you would need soon enough.

Your nursery was a room in Haldir's new larger talan, located closer to your new elven parents but still close to his brothers. Haldir wouldn't have known what to do to care for you, how to decorate your nursery, and the like if it wasn't for your new family.

Haldir was apprenhensive, but took to you like an elf to Lembas, just as you took to him. And you were happy with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, and please comment. I'd like to hear what you'd think.


	3. New Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in Rivendell visiting your brother in law Elrond, and niece Arwen. You wake up thinking you've got more lessons, but instead a surprise. 
> 
> Apologies for the lack of new chapters, length of chapters. I've found myself uninspired and suffering writer's block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

"Come on, Pia" nudged your brother in law and host, Lord Elrond. You were still asleep at 9am. "Aragorn, wants to walk with you soon. Shower, breakfast, get dressed and you go."

You've been in Rivendell for a few years now, living with your brother in law Elrond and niece Arwen and your nephews. You awoke to the nudging of the kindly voice of Elrond. You were still a child of a mere 8 years, a new born in the life span of an elf, but you knew that even while you were human, you were with your kin, as was Elrond's distance cousin Estel, meaning 'hope'.

"Estel is almost ready with the supplies, Arwen has your clothes ready, and Lindir is getting your food stores ready. You need to have your morning meal, bath and get dressed." He tells you.

"Getting ready for what?" you asked, forgotten what day it was.

Smiling Elrond responds, "today, Estel and Arwen are taking you on a little camping trip."

Your eyes light up as you remember, you smile as you get up. Elrond leads you to breakfast first, knowing for efficiency to have you eat before you shower. As a child, you could be a messy eater, even for a girl.

You managed to eat your hearty breakfast with minimal mess. Your temporary guardian, host and your brother in law Elrond pauses as he watches you, then says to you, "Estel has a surprise for you. Even Lindir and the lady Arwen have made a special treat for you."

"What surprises would these be, sir?" You ask trying to hide your obvious joy and curiosity.

Elrond fatherly tells you, "Estel will teach, rather try to teach you how to go fishing. Arwen and Lindir have made you what they call a 'music sun jar'. You open the jar in the day, out in the sunlight. At night your put the lid on, shake it and it lights up and plays music. Estel has got the supplies ready, Arwen your clothes, and Lindir has packed the food that you can't acquire from a lake" Your eyes widen in joy.

You've hastily finish your breakfast, "may I go and ready, please?" you beam.

Elrond smiles, and nods his head in the direction for your talan, where you have to contain your happiness long enough to have a proper shower. 

 

Elvish = English  
Estel = an Elvish name given to Aragorn in youth while in Rivendell, meaning 'Hope'.  
Pia = an Elvish name, genderless, Quenyas, meaning 'Little One'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, and please comment. I'd like to hear what you'd think. Hope you enjoy.


	4. A River's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are travelling with Aragorn and Arwen for a little camping trip. I know that in a previous chapter that takes place only a few years prior, Arwen mentions Aragorn as a child. I've since changed it, since I need Aragorn to be an adult. 
> 
> I think this story can be pre-fellowship, or mid-fellowship timeline, as the 1st half of Fellowship is over 14 years in duration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

The three of you have been travelling for hours, or what at least seemed like hours. Time seems to not keep a consistent speed when you're a child. After an interval of time, Aragorn decided to stop your little travelling party at a stream for a break. 

"Careful please, Pia!" The lady Arwen pleas to you. You went to the stream to cup some water in your hands to drink. Why use the skins of water when you can just use your hands. Aragorn took this opportunity to fill up some drinking skins and some stores for cooking water. It would be a nice spot for a wee leg stretch, and a much deserved rest for the horses.

You had taken a few sips of water, when you stopped, something caught your eye. It was the image of your mother, Galadriel, in the stream. She smiled, and her eyes twinkled. Arwen came to see what captured your gaze and attention so well. You point, "Can you see her too? Just there!?" You ask her. 

Smiling, "yes, Pia. I can. Your mother must be watching over you through her mirror." You look to her you were too young when you went to stay in Rivendell to clearly remember her mirror. "Come sit with me, Pia, on the grass. We'll wait for Aragorn to join us." she encourages softly. You beam back at your niece, although anyone who you didn't know, would have guess the opposite. Arwen was extraordinarily kind, caring to you. You were very fond of Arwen, and she was of you.

"Can she hear us too?" you ask her, curious. 

She looks down to you, with a patient smile. "I do not know for certain, but I would not be surprise if she could." She leans in a gives you a bright child like grin. You return it with a little giggle. 

"Two giggling girls. How did I end up traveling with two giggling girls?" He chimes in with an affection laugh in voice from a short way to your left. You both turn to greet him, smiling. "I think we'll stay for a little while longer, the horses have deserved a rest. And it's a fine afternoon, it would be a shame not to enjoy it." He comes to sit next to you, across from Arwen. You look back to the river where you saw Lady Galadriel. "What are you look for?" He asks. 

"Mama, I saw her face in the water. Now it's gone." You answer, looking, and sighing defeatedly. 

Arwen and Aragorn share a look and a smile. "Well little one," he starts, "do not fret now, as busy as Lady Galadriel Lord Celeborn can be, they do care for us greatly. They'll check in on us again." Aragorn pauses again, giving it a bit. "You know, I'm sure, one of them will check in on us again soon, perhaps it will be Lord Celeborn next. Perhaps he'll visit you in a dream." He tells you, with raised eyebrows, and a nod.

This made you smile. 

Conversation passes the time a little longer, when Aragorn gets up, and takes the water he's collected. Arwen takes you by your hand to your horse. Your mare nudges you affectionately when Arwen checks to secure her saddle, then to help you mount her.

After a few more hours, your travelling companions find a suitable campsite after what seems like a long day. "We'll make camp here." The dark haired Dunedin Ranger decided. 

The tents had been set up, and dinner was cooking. Arwen managed to coax you into a swim in a little pond near by. A few hours pass, and you've eaten well, and was clean and past your bed time. Aragorn was patiently waiting for you to fall asleep so Arwen could start the next watch, and he then could take his swim.

You wanted to know how it is that Elves didn't sleep and why. She had a hard time getting you to sleep and was finally relieved when you did finally sleep. 

That's when your father visited you in a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, and please comment. I'd like to hear what you'd think. Hope you enjoy.


	5. A Return To Caras Galadhon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father Lord Celeborn visits you in a dream, calling you home. Arwen, Aragorn, and our favourite MarchWarden travel with you to Caras Galadhon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

It had been 2 months since your camping trip with Arwen and Aragorn, known as Strider, and the dream which your elvish father visited you, calling you home. It would be another two months before Haldir would come and make the trip home with you, Arwen and Aragorn. As happy to be going home to see your parents and Haldir again, you were sad to be leaving Elrond, Lindir and Rivendell. Meanwhile in Caras Galadhon at the heart of Lorien, Haldir was readying your room in your shared talan. His brothers, Orophin and Rumil, were giving him a hard time about you. Haldir was a tall pale blonde, responsible, reliable, dutiful, focused, ever vigilant, well trained, all admirable qualities of the MarchWarden, in addition to being rather handsome. The position of MarchWarden was a role of great duty, respect, and can take a life time to achieve. Despite this, Haldir was very caring, loyal, he had a sense of humour that not many got to see, and he was loving to those few in his life. His brothers took this rare moment to affectionately, but briefly tease him about the fuss he was making in readying your room, asking him if he was sure he knew what he was getting himself into with continuing to care for such a young child. Haldir responded in good humour that he knew better than they what a young child need for care, as you would no longer be a baby, but a young child of close to 10 human years of age.

It had been at least a year since you last saw Haldir, when he came to visit you in Rivendell. He been impressed by the little bit of Elvish you managed to learn, and he was extremely pleased to report to your parents of your continual improvement in your reading levels and education, and wasn't in the least troubled by your lack of musical abilities like Lindir was. Haldir could remember when you picked up his love of reading on one of his visits a few years ago, and it made him happy to see you more comfortable on a horse. 

Time finally came for you to travel to Caras Galadhon with Haldir, Arwen and Aragorn, on what should be an easy and quick trip. Many of your things were sent ahead along with some things that the Lord and Lady of Lorien asked for. You travelled light with what amount of clothes seemed reasonable, and of course food needed. 

You finally reached Caras Galadhon after two weeks on horse back, a trip that felt almost twice that length, despite liking riding horse back. You hadn't been in Lorien or it's main city Caras Galadhon in years since you left when you were about 4. You were happy to be back in Lorien, and content and at peace to be heading home. When you and your companions approached the trees of Caras Galadhon, you paused a moment as the sight took your breath away. There were trees beyond count in Rivendell and of various sizes, but the sit of Caras Galadhon put the tress of Rivendell to shame. Caras Galadhon was home to ancient tall trees of great size, and hight and it's beauty had no equal of words in the Common tongue.

You felt a hand take yours, "come on Pia, your parents are waiting." Haldir spoke to you, leading you on. "We don't have much further to go." Upon entering Caras Galadhon, you stopped as you watch your companions dismounted. As you were about to try and dismount your horse by yourself, you shifted your body to swing your right leg over to your left and as you turned to your left, Haldir was standing there to help you dismount. You wanted to be capable in Haldir's eyes and opinion, but you were more than a little happy he came and helped. You missed him very much. He held you in place upon your horse, "Wait Pia. Look up, high into the trees above us!" You did so, looking far up, and that's when you saw what appeared to be large leaves shaped platforms, great in size that you could see them from the forest floors. 

With great wonder in your voice, you ask, "Haldir, what are those, up there?" You look back down to Haldir as he now helps you dismount. You can see his eyes sparkling back at you, his mouth in a broad smile.

"Perhaps, The Lord and Lady will let me show you one day." Haldir leads you with a hand in his, and your horses reigns in your other hand, he approaches his horse, and gathers the reigns. He continues on, following Arwen and Aragorn, who both have gone on ahead. You both walked the rest of the way, thought unable to remember how much farther you'd have to walk, but you were happy to walk it. You happily listened to the normally quiet Haldir talk about life in Caras Galadhon.

It didn't seem long before Haldir and yourself caught up with Arwen and Aragorn. As Haldir, yourself and your horses approached Arwen and Aragorn, they had stopped in a small clearing among a cluster of large trees, and they were removing their packs and saddles from their horses. 

You barely noticed when Haldir himself stopped closed to were your brunette companions had, or when Haldir took your horses reigns from you to hitch them to wait for their loads to be removed. The atmosphere of Caras Galadhon was different from that of Rivendell. Rivendell had a warm summer feel and light to it, like yellow and orange colours to the air. While Caras Galadhon had a welcoming feel, it had a cooler, soothing atmosphere to it, a blue and green colours to the air. You were looking towards Haldir and the horses, towards the sound of water in a little lake, that's when you saw a white glowing light behind you, Haldir lifted your chin and pointed behind you. 

That's when you turned around to face the trees, and that's when you finally saw them. Your parents, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, two of the tallest, fairest, most beautiful elves you can remember seeing, just as beautiful as Arwen. Being still only 10 years of age, you ran at them joyfully. Before having time for them to react, you grab Galadriel's right leg calf, and Celeborn's left leg calf, you hugged them tightly, refusing to let go, giggling. 

Haldir smiles affectionately, he notices the quizzical looks on the faces of the Lord and Lady, "I believe it's a sign of affection and that's she's missed you." Galadriel looks to her husband, and then he looks down at you. Celeborn bends down and picks you up. 

You give him a sheepish happy look. "Hello Sir" you look to Celeborn, and then to Galadriel, "Lady!" Celeborn blinks in astonishment, shakes his head and smiles. 

Still smiling, the pale blonde haired MarchWarden takes you from the arms of your father, "come Pia, it's been a long day and it's time for your dinner." You willingly went with your minder, turning back to smilingly wave at your parents. Lord Celeborn needed not to turn and look at his wife or even need to ask, he could feel her joy and happiness at having their adopted little girl back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, and please comment. I'd like to hear what you'd think. Hope you enjoy.


	6. The Elvish path of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve returned home and you’ve returned to Haldir and your parents. Feelings between yourself and Haldir increase in friendship, and begin into something more. Your parents look into ways to increase your lifespan to that of someone more Elvish.
> 
> Your mother senses Aragorn and Mithrandir approaching with something of ‘great evil’. Haldir and a shift of March Warden’s are sent to the borders of Lorien.
> 
> Apologizes about the year long silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

After a bit of patience and effort from Haldir, and many questions from you; you managed to eat enough of your dinner to Haldir’s liking. Haldir decided to try and tell you a joke to encourage you to eat your dinner. “Arwen had gone to her father for advice, and with little decisive answers from her adad Elrond, Arwen turned to her father and asked, “Do you always have this much trouble making decisions?” You took a bite and chewed, he continued, “Elrond responded ‘Yes and no’.” You swallowed and laughed heartily.

Haldir led you to your set of rooms in your shared modest sized talan, also located near your parents. Your bedroom was next to his, with a separate bathroom for each of you. Your bedrooms were connected by a common ‘living room’ and kitchen. As you were still young enough, your elvish parents felt that this arrangement was still suitable.

The books with pretty pictures and simple sentences on the shelf gave way for books for a more difficult reading level. Haldir had replaced your crib with an appropriate sized bed; the change table was replaced with a desk. The clothes in your closest of pretty colours and patterns were changed with larger clothes of pants, tops, durable dresses and shoes, with some clothes to wear as you grew.

There weren’t many other human around, every once in a while your mother Galadriel would ask for some human children to come and play with you for a few days before the families moved on. There were a few Elven children around to play with, so you didn’t know that there was a difference, or that you weren’t really one of them. The ears, eye colour and the natural gracefulness were the only tell tale signs. 

One night, as Haldir tucked you into bed, you asked him to tell you a joke, and he finally relented. You had asked him for months to tell you another joke. 

He plumbed your pillow, helped you get comfy, and pulled up your blankets. You blinked and stared at the silver blond elf sitting next to you on your bed, and within a moment, a smile cracked on your face and you laughed. You were almost 10.

As you grew into a young lady, the lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn had seen how they had grown attached to and you to them as a daughter to her parents and parents to their daughter. They also saw how attached Haldir was to you and you were to him. Your mother and father rarely forgot for long that you were human, and they couldn’t bear to lose another child, or to allow Haldir to be separated from you cruelly by the natural fate of humans, a mortal’s death. 

You awoke one morning, almost 15, you were to continue your archery practice after a usual modest breakfast, and an hour of clothing repairing, yours and Haldir’s. After a sandwich, fruit and water to drink lunch, you and Haldir would continue with some hunting and tracking. Haldir would hunt, you would watch out of view in a tree blind, and you would collect anything of importance that he found as you followed him but among the tree blinds above him. You would watch him as he was tracking, slowly learning.

Haldir would take you on patrol and you would sit and stay with him in a patrol talan. It was nearing 1am, and you yawned again. Haldir was baffled at how tired you were late in the night, at how much sleep you needed. One quiet uneventful night, he asked, “how can you be so tired every night?” 

You sat on the floor with your legs bent comfortably, and responded with “is this really what you want to discuss; my human sleep requirement?” You yawned and smiled with a little and light chuckle.

Haldir smiled with a ‘what’s wrong with that?’

You smiled and answered, “sleep is a human necessity. Arwen once explained to me that Elves don’t need sleep as humans do, their bodies take rest when they are not in great motion. Arwen said that Elvish minds need the most rest, but still don’t need sleep as humans do. Elves minds gain rest when they have waking dreams. Humans, she explained can only gain the necessary rest when both the mind and body sleep at night.” 

You paused for a compulsive yawn and a drink of water. You smiled as you replaced the lid to your water container, you looked at him with a good natured mischief. “A better discussion would be when Elvish couples not remarrying when and if one dies in battle, or the possible dangers of when too many Elvish couples have only one child and possible outcomes for population extinction. Or such possible dangers for any good natural races of people.” You took another drink of water after another compulsive yawn.

You had caused and continued with some gentle good natured mischief now and then, but this was a surprise to your friend. Haldir stared at you with an expression of ‘where’d that come from?” 

You mentioned that Elrond once began a discussion with you a few years ago on the subject of the number of children Elves usually have. Elrond had 3 children with his wife, a daughter, and twin brothers. You told Haldir of this conversation.

Elrond told you about his own twin brother that chose to live for 500 years before choosing mortality. You wondered not whether Elrond missed his brother, you knew that he would in his own way, but whether he regrets the fate his brother chose for himself. You knew that your adoptive sister was an only child, known to many. You wouldn’t dare to question your mother and father’s decision to have only one natural child, but you wondered if there could be any comfort to be offered to them by their daughter’s siblings that knew her if there were any. You thought to yourself of how eternal the pain of a lost spouse, a sibling or a child would endure and be acute for an elf. 

You couldn’t yet bear the idea of the pain of your mortal passing, not of your control, would cause those you loved and love you in return. 

Another birthday came and another year passed, and you were now 16. Haldir had become more and more fond of you, and you of him. A year as you perceived was actually distorted, as your mother and father knew of ancient Elvish spells to slow your human aging process. By now, Frodo had received his inheritance of a gold ring from an adoptive uncle. You perceived time differently as you did before, when you yourself were in Rivendell. 

Just after your 16th birthday, you had gone to talk to your mother and father to ask them something you felt was a difficult subject to talk about. You wanted to know what would happen to them and Haldir if and when you passed. You knew that as a human, even a Elvish raised human would pass as humans do. You knew that Aragorn was human but a dunedin human, his lifespan would far outlast yours even as he was already old enough to be your grandfather, and would likely outlive any human grandchild you had.

Your affection for and your bond with Haldir deepened. His affection and bond with you deepened too. You worried if your friendship and bond deepened to love, what would happen to him and your parents. They worried about this too. So they conversed with Gandalf, and the Valar. It was decided to slow your human physiology, to match those around you. 

So over the next 10 years you aged 1 year to every 5 years. By the time that Frodo and the Fellowship of the ring arrived in Rivendell nearly 15 years later, you were almost 20 human years old. 

You and Haldir spent increasingly more time together if that was possible. Your parents knew it was only a matter of time before, well….

You were mildy disappointed that Haldir couldn’t walk with you as usual, due to needing to go suddenly to the borders. Your mother could sense the aproach of Mithrandir, Aragorn and an evil, as your mother called it. You looked forward to seeing Gandalf and Aragorn again.

So, Haldir left with his brothers and a shift of Marchwardens while you went to spend some time with your parents. It would be a while before Haldir and his fellow comrades reached the borders of your land and to return. It would be nice to spend some time with your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine, please point them out. Thank you for reading, and please comment. I'd like to hear what you'd think. Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> please read and review.
> 
> if i've made any mistakes, they are mine, please point them out. 
> 
> hope you enjoy


End file.
